A Day in the Life of the Captain of the Guard
by The Autumn Witch
Summary: Explore a day on the life of our favourite Guard Captain Aveline.
1. Chapter 1

_A Day in the Life of the Captain of the Guard_

**4.5 Bells**

"Ummm...Donnic...Donnic?"

Silence

"Donnic!"

"Uggg...why are you yelling woman?"

Ah good..he is awake. "It's time to get up love."

"Oh, it can't be. Feels like we just went to bed." my husband replies in his hoarse, morning voice.

"I know but we can't be late. I have too much to do today." I insist.

"Alright hun. Who's turn is it to cook?" he asks. Why do men always think with their stomach?

"Mine...unfortunately." I admit.

I swing my bare legs over the edge of the bed. The cool morning air makes me shiver. I am about to stand up when I feel Donnic's warm, strong arms envelope me. I look over my shoulder at him and see the special grin he gets.

"Tell ya what hun, you come back to bed for a while and I'll buy breakfast for you on the way to work?" he asks with that same silly grin.

I take back what I said, men don't think with their stomach, they use something a little more south of the border, so to speak. Not able to hide my own smile I fall back into his welcoming arms.

**6.5 Bells**

We are both running at top speed, we accidently fell back to sleep, again! I look over at Donnic he looks silly running full out in his guard's armour, I smile. We sprint up the long stairs to work, it feels so undignified but if I am late as Captain what example am I setting for everyone else?

I beat Donnic to the top, again. I stop long enough to catch my breath, then I open the doors into the castle. It's already full of people seeking an audience with various nobles. It's going to be a long day. I wish I could have stayed in bed.

I casually walk towards my office, making sure that all of my assigned guards are in their proper position. They all stand at proper attention when I pass by. Private Jenson is not at his post...I will have to ask the lieutenant where he is.

After a quick inspection, I leave the barracks and enter my office. Lieutenant Jorgenson is at my desk. When he sees me he immediately stands at attention.

"How was the night watch Jorgenson?" I ask in my most official voice.

"Pretty quiet Ma'am. Jenson is ill again and we just had a few drunks in Hightown and a small fight in the Blooming Rose, apparently started by some knife-ear who felt insulted when a human mistook him for an employee. He really tore the place up but was gone by the time we got there."

My face became flush with anger. "Lieutenant! I have asked you two times now to stop using the term _knife-ears,_ if I hear you say it again I will demote you. This is you final warning. We are supposed to represent all citizens of Kirkwall, not just the humans. Do you understand me Lieutenant!" I loudly bark.

"Yes Ma'am! Sorry Ma'am! Won't happen again!" he loudly answers.

"Good! You are relieved of the night watch. See you later." I order.

Snapping his heals he says, "I am relieved." and exits my office.

I sit in my desk chair. Finally, I can get to work, though my mind lingers now and then to what made me almost late to work. I least I can smile when I work I suppose! Naw! They might think I'm getting soft plus I don't want Donnic's head to swell.

**7.5 Bells**

Why won't this guy stop talking? I swear to the maker he likes to hear himself talk and he knows I have to sit here and take it.

"...and furthermore with the obvious criminal element running to Darktown to avoid prosecution I suggest you send at least two patrols down there each day to clean up the rabble." Finally I have to break in, "Excuse me Seneschal Bran if you don't mind?" I ask as politely as I can.

"Oh, If you must." he says in that especially smug way that pisses me off.

"I understand you want more patrols but we simply don't have the manpower. Between the Mages and Templars keeping everyone scared and the inevitable fight that is going to break out, we can't hire any new recruits AND any man or woman of any talent who is seeking work the Templars are grabbing because Knight Commander Meredith doesn't give them a choice. Perhaps, if you could ask her again.." he cuts me off before I can continue.

"Captain we have been through this. We have no authority over the Templars and even if we did, with no sitting Viscount we certainly can't demand anything from them. Besides Captain, part of your job is to go out into the community and recruit. I certainly hope you are not having reservations about your position?" he says knowing I will have to capitulate.

I release an annoyed sigh before answering, "Of course not Seneschal. I will double my effort on recruitment and schedule patrols of Darktown."... with my imaginary army you pompous ass.

"See there, not so difficult is it?" he asks on his way out of my office.

"No Sir." I answer him but simultaneously give him the finger behind his back.

**9 Bells**

"Hey Red, what's going on?" Varric asks as if I have nothing better to do.

"You don't want to join the guard do you?" I ask the handsome Dwarf.

He looks at me like I have frogs coming out of my ears.

"Never mind." I quickly say. It was a long shot anyway. "What brings you in today?"

"I got two things actually. First Fenris wanted me to tell you he is sorry about messing up the Blooming Rose last night, something about a grabby human and a banana. I don't know." Varric says as he shrugs his shoulders. I can tell there is more to the story but I HONESTLY don't want to know.

"And the second?" I ask.

"Yea...about that. You know the special patrol you wanted help with tonight. Well Isabela won't be joining us after all."

He looked worried so I felt my heart rate increase but of course I hid any concern. Isabela wasn't my best friend or anything, but I did care about her.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"So you haven't heard?" Varric asked as if he was expecting an explosion.

"What has she done now?" I ask sincerely concerned.

"Well her and Hawke ended it rather abruptly the other night and to put a sharp edge to it, Daisy and Hawke are now an item." he replied sounding nearly as shocked as I felt.

"What?" I was literally flabbergasted, "Hawke and Isabela were like stone. I don't believe it. Are you sure?"

"Not only am I sure but Isabela actually put things into motion herself. She woke-up one morning and decided to get them both together. Then afterwards I guess it affected her more than she expected so she told me she was going away for a long while to clear her head." Varric answered.

"Merrill and Amber? Really? Wow. Well, now that I think about it Isabela came in a few days back and asked if I noticed any chemistry between the two. I didn't see it to be honest." I said in nearly a state of shock.

"Well Aveline you aren't exactly the holy oracle of romance. Sheeshh, I bet you didn't even know Hawke had a thing for you for about a year."

My head was spinning, "Shut-up! No, I would have noticed that."

"Need I remind you how Isabela and Amber got you and Donnic together?" Varric quickly replied.

That was a low blow.

"Eh, maybe you're on to something there." I had to admit with a small laugh. "So who do we get to replace Isabela? It's going to be tough, she's probably the best at these closed quarters affairs in all of Ferelden."

Leaning back in his chair Varric spoke, "Well, since you won't allow Donnic to work on these things, I might be able to get Fenris or Sebastian but they just don't cover as much ground as she does. We could also ask Hawke but if she plays out like usual that means Daisy will be there as well. With two high level Mages we risk blowing the whole damn building to pieces."

Thinking for a moment before I spoke, "On the other hand, if they alternate giving us cover we can probably get it done pretty quickly. Remember, Merrill has all that Elf magic and can literally make the ground swallow up enemies and with Hawke using her typical fire and ice above they won't see us coming."

"That settles it then; Hawke and Daisy it is. I'll go ask them right now. But just as a favour don't say anything about them being a couple, I'm not sure they are that public yet." Varric replied.

"Sure no problem. I still can't believe it. Makes me think about me and Donnic to be honest." I reply with more personal information than I intended.

"Look Red, Isabela has some deep issues about commitment and all of that crap. You two will be fine I promise."

I nod my head in both agreement and dismissal and watch Varric leave. Wow, it's going to take some getting used to. I decide to give Donnic an extra hug after work.


	2. Part 2

**11 Bells**

Because I was heavily concentrating on bloody paper work at my desk I didn't hear the first alarm blow, at least not consciously anyway. For some reason though I stopped writing just long enough to listen closer to all the noise coming from within the barracks. I was about to stand up and go investigate when newly promoted Sergeant Brennan came flying into my office. She was white as a ghost.

"Captain the Keep is being attacked by a huge pack of blood Mages. They just appeared out of nowhere and are killing anyone they see and..."

Cutting her off, "Sergeant! Get a hold of yourself.

Standing to attention she nervously answered, "Yes Ma'am!"

"Where are the damn Templars? This is their job!" I bark.

"Most of them outside of the city conducting war games today and the rest that are here are in the Tower keeping an eye on our own Mages." She nervously replied.

"Shit, that means we are on our own." Thinking for a moment I continued, "Ok I need you to do this for me. Get every archer we have out onto the balconies but tell them not to fire until I am out there to give the order. Then find the fastest runner we have and have them go out the secret exit and go to Amber Hawke's place and get her to come back and help, ok?"

"Yes Ma'am" she answered before running off.

I quickly gather all the guards within the castle walls. Which turned out to be about fifty men. Not as many as I would have liked but it would have to work.

Standing in front of the now nervous men I begin to speak. "Ok proud guards of Kirkwall when we open the main door we will be rushing into the mouth of hell with every nasty spell and poison in Thedas coming at us. But we must save the keep. If we stopped the Qunari we can stop a few dozen blood Mages. FOR US, FOR OUR FAMILES AND FOR KIRWALL! CHARGE!"

The men cheer wildly as I whip open the main doors and charge out into the fray.

As sure to my word, the blood Mages were throwing everything at us they could, but as soon as they did I motioned for the now hidden archers on the balconies to attack. The sudden flurry of arrows caught the Mages totally off guard and our formation pushed forward thereby causing the blood Mages to have to reposition themselves.

I led straight into the blood horde easily avoiding most of their magic due to my enchanted armour. I made a mental note to thank Hawke again for the help creating the enchanting spells.

From the relative safety behind my shield I was easily taking out a blood Mage with each swing of my sword but their numbers were greater than I had initially thought and soon our limited number of guards actually confronting them were beginning to get flanked on our left and a quick shot of fright actually ran through me. These Mages really came to fight and there wasn't a damn Templar in sight. Perfect!

Our right flank was now beginning to weaken when I first heard the Mages screaming in distress and soon the very same Mages were in near panic mode. Quickly they signalled for retreat but for some reason they were trapped between us and a force attacking them from the rear.

Risking a peak out from behind my shield I tried to see what the hell was happening but when I saw the actual ground open up and start sucking the malevolent Mages down into its cold depths, I knew Merrill and Hawke must have made it. And if as on cue a huge wave a fire enveloped that last remaining of them in a scorching, blazing wall of death.

From the other side of the courtyard I heard Merrill say, "Oh, that wasn't so bad."

Sigh...I really hate Mages sometimes.

Hawke and Merrill then agreed to help me to attempt to identify the dead Mages.

"I've never seen them before and I know all the Mages in the tower." Hawke said with certainty.

"Why would some random group of blood Mages try to attack the keep?" I seriously ask.

Shaking her head Hawke replied, "I really don't know. I heard a group of Resolutionists were coming to town but they aren't generally blood Mages. I'm stumped."

"Well if you can keep your ear to the ground for me it would be greatly appreciated . I will have to go tell Meredith about this as well, maybe she knows." I reply

"Why would Amber put her ear on the ground? Wouldn't it get awfully dirty?" Merrill chimed in.

Hawke and I both went to answer Merrill but just laughed instead.

**12.5 Bells**

After a rather meaningless meeting with Knight Commander Meredith, who gave me absolutely no credit for doing her job by the way, it was finally time for lunch.

As it turns out Donnic was stationed close enough to meet me which is always wonderful, though I sometimes feel self-conscious being seen with him during working hours. Both Isabela and Hawke have been trying to get me to relax on this point, their argument is that there are several married guard couples which seems perfectly normal. What they both don't seem to understand is that as Captain of the Guard I have to be above reproach. Who knows? There has to be a happy medium I suppose.

We ended up eating at a small, hole-in-the-wall, Orlesian place. Ever since our honeymoon there a few years ago, Donnic has had a thing for the food. I think it's cute as he is as close to being Orlesian as Varric is to being Dalish. But I encourage him, it can only expand his world after all.

As soon as the Eleven servants bring us our food we dig right in. We only have an hour for lunch so I was surprised when he started talking straight off.

"So what happened in the Keep's court today? I heard it was pretty intense." he asked with more seriousness in his voice than normal.

I had to lean back in my chair to study him for a moment. Something wasn't quite right. He hardly ever asked me about work.

"Well we had a small group of blood Mages try to storm the Keep. We took care of it pretty quickly though, only lost one man actually. So all things being equal one guard compared to a few dozen blood Mages I can't really complain." I answer as nonchalantly as possible.

Donnic's face seemed to redden after hearing my reply.

"These damn Mages are getting bolder and bolder every day! There has got to be something we can do about them. The whole lot of them are trouble." he muttered.

Now it was my turn to be angry,

"Do I need to remind you that a Mage not only saved my life while I was fleeing the Blight but a Mage also happened to get me into Kirkwall by agreeing to make herself an indentured servant for a Elven criminal. AND do I need to remind you a Mage nearly single-handedly drove the Qunari out of Kirkwall when the entire fucking City Guard hid like scared little girls!" I barked back.

Donnic didn't know how to react as I hardly ever raise my voice to him but dam it he was crossing the line between reason into fanaticism which is everything we are supposed to be fighting against.

Softly he replies, "I...I...I'm sorry love, it's just I am so tired of this Mage Templar conflict. It's like the Qunari situation all over again and I just came to terms with that ordeal."

With as much tenderness as I could put in my voice I spoke, "I know love. It's ripping the city in two and it's only going to get worse. I honestly don't know what or if anything can be done to stop it. We just have to put ourselves in the Maker's hands now I suppose."

Nodding in agreement we stopped talking and worked on eating of delicious Orlesian meal.

**2 Bells**

I was at my desk going over my final report on the earlier blood Mage attach when Sergeant Brennan came flying into my room.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you Ma'am and I know you ordered me to not let anyone disturb you but the Champion is here and she is refusing to heed our orders.

"Hawke here to see me? I just talked to her earlier. What the hell does she wan.." I was unable to finish my sentence as both Hawke and Merrill stormed into my office.

Hawke had a extremely severe look about her so I motioned for Brennan to leave.

As soon as my guard exited to room, Hawke quickly spoke to Merrill. "I need to do this alone. Stay on the other side of the door and don't let anyone in unless you hear it from me."

Merrill nodded in understanding and gracefully exited my office but as soon as the door closed there was a quick flash of magic and a thick wall of vines and branches enveloped my door ensuring no one could enter my office without dealing with Merrill's deadly Elven magic first.

I have to admit, I don't normally worry but I could feel my own heart suddenly beating much quicker than normal. What the hell was going on?

Hawke turned around and marched straight over to me and spoke, "We need to talk... NOW."


	3. Part 3

Deliberately showing Hawke I wasn't intimidated by her and that I did not appreciate how she just ignored my guards I just glared at her instead of answering her demand.

"Look we can stand here all day and glare at each other or you can sit down at your desk and listen to what I have to say." She finally said after a few moments of seriously challenging me with a staring contest of wills.

I only slightly nodded and walked over to my desk. Before sitting down, in a show of force, I pulled my sword out and firmly laid it across my desk keeping the hilt near my hand as I sat. I wanted her to know I wasn't going to be pushed around in my own office.

She slowly walked over to my desk and several times acted as if she was going to say something but then held her tongue. She was clearly conflicted with what she wanted to say. Eventually, after a few more moments of pacing back and forth she sat down across from me and finally spoke.

"Aveline I want to...no..I need to get a few things off my chest about our relationship as it is." Pausing again for a moment she continued, "The other day when I was in here and gave you that shield I found with your family name on it and your first reaction was just to toss it aside has really been bothering me."

"I thought we settled that then, my reaction was just a misunderstanding." I said partially confused.

Rubbing her temples and partially closing her eyes she replied with, "You see that's the thing. I can't come to terms with why it was a misunderstanding in the first place. I spent good gold on that shield but it's really not about the money to be honest it's about your ungrateful attitude. I just don't understand your resentment of me Ave. Since we have met, I have done NOTHING but try to help you. For Andraste's sake the only reason you're here in Kirkwall at all is because we worked together to get here. Hell, Isabela and I even got you and Donnic together but it's never enough for you. No matter what I do, you still act as if I'm some type of villain or lowly Carta member. I just get so frustrated because I see you as a sister, a sister in arms, a sister in philosophy and a sister in the real meaning of sisterhood but you always give me the feeling you're looking down your nose at me. And let's be honest, it's partially because of my help that you have made it so far here in Kirkwall. So please just what is your damn problem with me?"

Now it was my turn to think for a moment before I answered. Taking a deep breath I answered, "Hawke, I do appreciate everything you have done for me. Way more than you know. I have a hard time with showing my emotions with you or anyone for that matter and you know that right?"

She nodded in confirmation and I continued, "But in Kirkwall I represent law and order in the strictest sense of both. And being Captain now in this particular moment in time with both Meredith breathing down my back and the city on the verge or civil war I have to be absolutely beyond reproach. And although what you do I think is ultimately good for Kirkwall, me being involved with some of your exploits, especially the ones involving the Templars, makes me very vulnerable to criticism by both Meredith and the Chantry. I have tried to explain several times that I have to appear unbiased concerning the civil unrest within the city so when you push me to do some of the things you do, I get resentful and don't express it perhaps as well as I should."

She studied my face for a few moments before replying, "I am sorry for that Aveline. Sometimes I forget how different things are for you than they are for me. But this is the thing, when I agreed to take the title of "Champion of Kirkwall" I in essence agreed to become its protector as well. Then you add that my family is now seen as minor nobles the expectation of me to do certain things for Kirkwall almost selflessly is often a bigger burden to carry than I think you really understand."

"Well, explain it to me then? Help me understand this Hawke. There is too much as stake for us to not to be on the same page." I asked as sincerely as possible.

Leaning back a bit in her chair she continued, "You see Ave, when you do your job, just like you said, you have law and order on your side but the things I have to do are often tenuous at best when it comes to the law. I'm the person who gets called when no one else can do it and I don't have the convenience of hiding behind duty or loyalty if things don't work out as planned. I have to do the ugly things that no one else can and I have done so much that I am not proud you just have no idea. But as much as I don't like doing it, it does fall to me to do it and sometimes Aveline I can't do it alone. You are one of two or three people in the whole world that I trust and as much as I hate involving you sometimes, I have no choice. Do you understand what I am saying? It breaks my heart when I see that look of disappointment flash across your face because you are of the very few people who I actually care about in what they think of me."

Suddenly tears started to well her eyes, something I had only seen once in the whole time I had known her and that was when her mother died. Clearing her throat she continued, "Aveline, I am scared of what is about to happen. I am so scared that so many people are going to die and I need you to lean on if I falter. You're the only person in Kirkwall I know that no matter what happens you will always have my back. So I have to know, are we ok? I need to know that when things blow up you will be there because now with Merrill in my life I am just feeling so overwhelmed with both protecting her and the city and I know a time will come when I will be pushed into disregarding my own safety to protect her and I have to know when my attention is diverted you will be there to cover me."

People speak of moments in their lives when the clouds clear and they have these magnificent moments of clarity and understanding. Until that very moment I had never once seen Hawke express an instant of insecurity or vulnerably. I had always seen her as a magnificent tower of unstopped fury and force of nature. I had never even once considered how much pressure she must feel and how much impossible weight must be bearing down on her shoulders. And to be honest, I also knew she never really wanted it.

She often spoke of real desires of just living a normal life with children and all the fixings that come with a simple life of domestic bliss but fate just kept dumping itself in her lap never giving her a moment of peace.

For the first time in our relationship I wasn't seeing a hero or a champion or even soldier but a sister who was scared, under too much pressure and in pain because of some stupid thing I did when she was just trying to be nice by giving me a gift.

I suddenly not only felt very bad for her but I felt extremely guilty of failing to remember some things transcend duty and honour. Sometimes you just have to be there for someone you deeply care for and see beyond deeds and actions to just see the woman behind the pain. Sometimes you just have to be there for them no matter what and I had failed her in that manner. So now my best friend in the world was asking me why. Why did I hurt her when she needed the opposite? There was only one thing I could do.

I reached out my hands across my desk and motioned for her to put her hands in mine. As she hesitantly placed her hands on mine, I held her hands tight and looked her right in the eyes and softly spoke, "I'm sorry. I blew it Amber and it won't happen again. You have my word not as the Captain of the Guard but my word as your best friend."

A beautifully soft smile slowly formed on her face and she nodded in understanding and then gingerly stood up. I released her hands and walked around my desk to meet her on the other side and right there in my office I firmly hugged my best friend and I could instantly feel the stress start to melt away from her. It was easily one of the best feelings I had ever experienced.

When she finally let go, she simply spoke a soft but sincere "Thank you". Gracefully, she then turned and headed towards the exit. Once reaching it, she softly asked Merrill to release the spell guarding the door and I watched in awe as the vines and branches vanished into thin air. Right before she completely left the room, she peered back over her shoulder directly at me and nodded in appreciation and swallowing the happy lump in my throat, I nodded right back.


	4. Part 4

5 Bells

_Officers' Assembly_

As I finish listening to all my officers repeat back their orders for the next few days, I have to cut in with one more bit of business.

"Good job guys" I start off, "I have a new program to announce. As you all know our numbers are shrinking, especially in the rank and file. So from this point on, until I say otherwise, any of you that recruit a new guard or guards will get a one time bonus of five gold pieces in your pay packet per new recruit. "

My officers collectively gasped in excitement but before they got too worked up I continued with, "However, your referral will have to complete both training and three months service BEFORE you get paid."

Now there were rather more deflated gasps but hopefully some of them would come through for me. I really hate recruiting.

As the officers marched out of the barracks I went back to my office and flopped in my chair. I was exhausted but I had two more hours to kill by filling out mindless paperwork. Why did I become Captain again?

7 Bells

Finally time to go home. Oh crap! I forgot I have that thing with Varric tonight down on the docks. I sure hope it pays off.

Luckily for me, Lieutenant Jorgenson was on time and I was able to escape my office and catch Donnic before he headed home. Donnic was still placing his armour back on the rack when I caught up with him.

I quietly walk up behind him and whisper, "Hey handsome. What does a guard need to do to get your attention around here?"

Without missing a beat he says, "Apparently flail all over the Wounded Coast in an attempt to get my attention."

"Ok, ok Guardsman Donnic we will have enough of that!" I say trying to draw attention away from one of my first attempts to catch his eye.

Turning around to face me, he takes me in his arms and plants a huge kiss right on my lips even though I pretended to protest for a few seconds.

I immediately blush red fearing some of the other guards were watching us. But before I can protest Donnic speaks, "Don't worry...no one is here." Then with his foot he shuts the chamber's door and it locks automatically from the inside.

The next thing I know he starts pulling my armour off and...well the rest is pretty obvious.

7.5 Bells

As I put my armour back on, I notice Donnic sprawled out on an oversized chair with an all too smarmy, satisfied grin on his face. Despite my better judgement it makes me giggle.

"Well what got into you?" I asked.

"I don't know its been too long I suppose." He answers.

"Ummm...Donnic do you remember why were nearly late work for work today? Or have you forgotten so soon?"

"Oh I remember love, but that was twelve whole hours ago. How can you expect me to wait that long for the loving attention from such a beautiful wife." He quickly replied.

Raising an eyebrow at him I come back with, "Are you feeling ok?"

Apparently he found that particular question funny as he belly laughed for five minutes straight.

As soon as he stopped I immediately spoke while shaking my head, "You're bad love, just perfectly bad."

"Well I do my best, Madame Captain of the Guard."

Rolling my eyes, I finally had to get serious. "I'm not going home yet. I have that small inspection at the docks. I should be home ten-ish at the latest."

Now clearly over acting he replies, "Oh see how she spurns my advances! Oh Andraste never has such a tragic fate befell a more noble man!"

Rolling my eyes, yet again, I let a small giggle escape my lips. I can't but help give him a goofy look as I head back into the main hall of the keep. What a nut, but he's my nut.

8.5 Bells

Finally, Varric, Hawke, Merrill and Fenris enter the keep. I was about ready to give up on them.

"Hey Varric...you're late." I curtly blurt out.

"Yea sorry about that Red. We had to stop a few times on the way over. Daisy doesn't come this way too often and she, and by she I mean her and Hawke, had to stop at every vendor between here and Lowtown. Have I mentioned how fun it is to go shopping with those two?"

"Yes, it's nearly as fun as water torture." Fenris cuts in.

All I could think was, _it's going to be one of those nights._

"I thought it was just going to be four of us?" I asked Varric.

"Well my sources are telling me they added a bunch more guards, so I figured why not increase our odds as well?"

Looking over at Fenris is all of his broodiness, I reply, "Indeed, no one could survive that sneer."

Before Fenris could reply, I quickly step towards the door so we could get started.

9.5 Bells - The Docks

As we were walking towards the building in question I decided to ask Varric again about his information on the place. "So let me get this straight. This building is apparently the headquarters of a secret organization that is rounding up dwarves as slaves?"

"Yes...well that's what I've heard from several of my sources." Varric answered.

"Dwarves as slaves?" Fenris started, "I don't think I've ever seen a dwarven slave actually, not even in the Imperium."

As Varric, Fenris and I talk about the situation we slowly became aware of an odd conversation developing behind us between Hawke and Merrill.

"Why would anyone want a dwarf as a slave? I mean they can't reach anything can they, not even in the kitchen? And I doubt they could make the beds either, those tend to be rather high don't they?" Merrill asks to no one in particular.

"Yea and they wouldn't be any good in the sack either, they would only come up to your navel. What fun is that?" Hawke spoke next, also to no one in particular.

Almost instantly the three of us stopped in our tracks and looked back at the two mages. Well Varric was more glaring than looking actually.

Suddenly very aware of us staring at them, Hawke shrugged her shoulders and as innocently as possible asked, "What?"

"Just because Isabela isn't here doesn't mean you two get to replace her smart-ass mouth. Knock it off, alright?" was all I could come up with.

"Alright, alright." Hawke answered meekly.

However as soon as we turned to continue on, Merrill said, "I suppose you could stack two together and then they could reach couldn't they?"

Almost instantly Varric spun around with his crossbow lock and loaded.

Both Merrill and Hawke simultaneously shouted, "Sorry...won't happen again!"

But when Varric turned back around Hawke stuck her tongue out at us in some juvenile attempt to counter Varric's stern behaviour. Not skipping a beat Varric says, "I saw that! Remember I have eyes in the back of my head."

So of course Merrill comes back with, "Oh! He really doesn't have eyes in the back of his head does he? That would make wearing hats very awkward."

Shaking my head, I just marched on pretending not to hear.

10 Bells

Arriving at the building in question I was feeling that maybe Varric was right on this. It was being guarded by no less than four thugs and all the windows had been boarded up. As the Captain of the Guard, I was entitled to inspect any building in Kirkwall so instead of rushing them I was hoping to get the men to surrender instead.

However, as soon as I got within twenty yards of them they were upon us. With only four of them, Fenris and I took them out easily. Poor saps.

It took Varric about ten minutes the pick the lock on the door. Yet another area we missed Isabela.

It was very, very dark within the building and it smelt of wet copper. I was about to step in when Merrill screamed, "Stop! It's a trap."

With my foot about an inch from the entry I slowly moved back. "What type of trap?"

Now it was Hawke's turn to talk, "A very, very dangerous blood magic trap. It's really powerful." Looking back at Merrill she continued, "Have you felt anything like this before?"

Merrill came forward and cast a small spell before she answered, "There are no humans or dwarves here or if they were they're now dead. I'm pretty sure I deactivated the entry traps but be prepared it's a very, powerful demon."

Everyone spun around and looked at Varric.

"I don't know, they told me it was a slaver holdout." He quickly said.

"This is no slavers den." Fenris spoke, "This is an early grave."

Nodding at Mr. Broody's obvious remark, I was at a loss of words actually. This was not what any of us were prepared for.

"Well we can't leave it here. Anyone could come across this and it's just going to keep making the demon more powerful when it kills them." Hawke finally broke in with.

Oh shit. I was afraid she was going to say that. Not wasting another second I say, "Ok then, you first."

I laughed to myself at the now "oh shit" look on Hawke's face this time.

Contrary to our normal formation, Hawke and Merrill took the point. If there was indeed a powerful demon in the building, their magic should be enough to protect us all from a surprise attack, hopefully.

The interior of the building was very dimly lit by a single candle here and there but we could still make out all the dead bodies were walking over. The smell was horrific.

Hawke paused a moment looking at some of the bodies, "These bodies are blood mages. They must have summoned something they couldn't control. This could get interesting."

With her last remark I could feel both the mages start to pull in magic. They were readying spells for use. Powerful ones at that if I could feel the magical vibrations.

Nearly through the entrance hall way we came to main space within the building. It was the most horrific sight I had ever seen. There were literally hundreds of dead bodies splayed out all over the floor. Some were whole, but most had been torn to pieces.

Hawke turned around and looked as seriously as she ever had, "Aveline you can't help here. The three of you stay back. If Varric can take a few shots let him but otherwise stay back."

All three of us tried to reply in protest but Hawke just raised her hand and said, "No." Then she cast a spell that erected some type of magical barrier between us.

As she and Merrill walked forward, Merrill looked back at us and silently mouthed, "Sorry."

A helpless rage came over me. How dare she do that to me! All any of us could now do was helplessly watch.

Silently, both Merrill and Hawke started casting spells that resulted in all sorts of glyphs forming in the centre of the main room. They were stetting their own traps.

Suddenly the whole building started to shake and from within the middle of the room the largest rage demon I had ever seen was soon towering over Merrill and Hawke.

The molten, demon instantly set a massive tidal wave of hellish fire down upon both Hawke and Merrill. I nearly panicked and for one moment there I thought that we had lost them both. But from within the wave of fire a small bubble of magical energy soon emerged as both mages cast simultaneous barrier spells although it was clearly taxing their magical resources. I felt more helpless than ever.

I looked back at Varric and Fenris, both were white as ghost in fear.

Quickly I turned my attention back to the demon. The demon's flaming attack was over and both Merrill and Hawke were throwing everything they could at the demon. It seemed to be barely affecting it.

Suddenly Hawke charged the demon, something she would never do in normal situations. She usually stayed far away from such powerful creatures and attacked from afar.

The demon thinking it had a new prize momentarily stopped paying attention to Merrill. It was about to cast some type of vortex spell then Hawke yelled at the top of her lungs , "NOW MERRILL!"

The ground beneath the demon opened up and massive, vines of every nature was attempting to pull the monster down into the earth itself. It quickly lost its focus and was endeavouring to free itself from the unforgiving, encroaching thorny vines.

At that exact moment both mages cast every ice and petrifying spell in their repertoire. The demon was momentarily stunned. Now Merrill stepped forward and waved her staff in a huge arch and without warning the demons blood began to boil and then it pushed through its outer skin.

The monster roared so loud we all had to cover our ears and ducked out of instinct. However, the battle raged on.

Both the mages were slowly stepping towards to demon. It was now clearly at their mercy but obviously still dangerous.

About ten feet from the demon, Merrill cast the vine spell again and the demon went to its knees. Then gathering all her energy Hawke prepared to let loose a spell. The entire building was vibrating. Right when I thought the building might collapse a blood curdling scream escaped from Hawke and what can only be described as an electrical storm spawned from the gods fell upon the demon so forcefully everyone was knocked off their feet.

As soon as the dust cleared we saw Hawke and Merrill walking back towards us and the barrier between us disappeared. I wanted to run to them and yell at them and knock them both on their asses for keeping us three from the battle but truth be told, they saved our lives and I was just happy they were alive.

As they approached us we could see they were clearly drained and sweating like sieves. The battle had strained even their limits. It was then I first started to understand the true power that mages could wield and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

However, I did not predict the what was about to happen and I will always blame Fenris for being so monumentally stupid for starting it all off.

As Hawke got within easy speaking distance, Fenris shouted at Merrill, "You see blood mage what your magic really does! That demon didn't pop out of thin air, blood magic brought here probably from someone just barely more ignorant as you!"

I just held my breath, talk about bad timing.

Hawke spun around and as if he was a puppet on a string, Fenris was slammed into the wall a few times, then Hawke pinned him to the wall with the two points of her staff around his neck. Fenris was helpless and for first time since I knew him a look a true fear flashed across his face.

Hawked moved closer to Fenris' face and slowly but deliberately said, "Look you stupid son-of-bitch. We just saved your ass, again. We just saved this city's ass, again. You owe me your life ten times over now Fenris so think about that will ya? I don't mind you mouthing off to me, but if you insult Merrill one more time I will show you the true nature of magic."

I tried to step forward to pull the two apart but as I moved Merrill stepped between us and lowered he staff to attack mode and just slowly shook her head no. I could feel the power emanating from her so I froze.

I had to do something so I shouted, "Hawke, he is not worth it. Let him go."

Hawke didn't budge so I tried again, "Amber, remember our conversation in the keep earlier? Sometimes you have to see the person behind their actions and words. He meant no harm, he is our friend...sometimes a moronic friend with terrible timing but never-the-less he means no harm. Magic scares him like it does most people. Don't become what you have been fighting for so long to avoid."

Suddenly Hawke took a deep breath and stepped back releasing Fenris. She glared at him until he backed away. Slowly backing up she motioned for Merrill to relax her focus on me.

I took a deep breath of relief.

Hawke looked at me and said, "I will talk to you tomorrow about the cause of this mess. I...we...need to cool down now. See you later." Then her and Merrill walked out into the cool night.

As soon as they were out of sight I spun around to Fenris and yelled, "How the hell can one elf be so stupid! What do you have a death wish or something?"

"Oh you're one to talk you didn't lift a finger to help did you?" he snapped back.

"My god you fool, Merrill would have vaporised me where I stood. You have no idea how close we just came to dying do you? The next time you want to insult the people who just saved you, just shut the fuck up!"

Varric stepped forward and spoke, "I think we all just need to settle down a bit. Hawke was right, we can talk about this tomorrow in the Hanged Man when cooler heads prevail, assuming someone can go thirty minutes without insulting the most powerful mage in Kirkwall's girlfriend that is."

Fenris was not amused and stormed out. I just don't understand that man.

"Varric, walk me home? I am exhausted."

"Sure Red, my pleasure."

12 Bells (Midnight)

I finally, wearily fall into bed. I don't even bother to take off my small clothes. Donnic is already fast asleep. I gingerly curl up next to him taking in his scent and trying to pilfer some of his body heat. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me close, heaven at last.

I try to go over the day's events in my head but gentle, deep sleep comes instantly.

4.5 Bells

"Ummm...Donnic...Donnic?"

Silence

"Donnic!"

"Uggg...why are you yelling woman?"

Ah good..he is awake. "It's time to get up love."

"Oh, it can't be. Feels like we just went to bed." my husband replies in his hoarse, morning voice.

I groggily sit up in bed and say, "Yea no kidding. It's your turn to cook lazy bones."

Finis


End file.
